


Look after you

by orphan_account



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: at the age of 18 Liam comes out as an omega. Noel is a confused alpha.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Look after you

After coming from Footy match Liam starts to feel dizzy and feverish. Is the weather too hot? or is he just sick? he goes to bathroom for changing jersy and all that. After taking off the underwear when he sees it wet with slick, then it clicks. he is an omega. Oh fucking shit. how is he gonna tell mom? or paul? and noel? is noel going to laugh at his face and call him a girl? noel is going to act like a bigger brat from now on. nobody cares what an omega has to say. male omegas are rare in number but not impossible to find. oh God what if Liam gets pregnant someday? don't get him wrong. he loves babies and pregnant ladies but he can't do this. why God has to create him like this? he starts crying.

Noel enters his room after a long tiring day. Everything sucks. Earlier the school teachers were cunts, now his boss is a cunt. He needs to be fresh, a hot cuppa and then sleeping till all the cows come home. why the bathroom door is locked? can Liam stop bathing for a week like girls? God, Noel has no chance to have some peace at anywhere. Noel waits for ten minutes, Liam still is not done. "Liam fucking open the door quick" - Noel knocks. Noel hears an unmistakable sound of sob. what's happening? "Liam OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR. WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?" The door opens and Liam's eyes are red. "Liam, what?-" Liam bursts into tears and tries to hug Noel. Noel takes him into arms. "Hey, what's wrong? Last time you cried like this was when you were two year's old, you know?" "You are gonna laugh at me face" "No I am not"-Noel assures him. "I, I- am an omega, Noely"; Liam whispers. "You are a what??????" Noel can't believe his ears. "I knew you all are gonna hate me" - Liam sobs harder. To be honest Noel needs some time to process this. But he doesn't hate his baby brother. No. "No I am never gonna hate you. No one will. Now stop crying. Sitting here on your lazy arse isn't gonna solve anything. we need to talk to mom".


End file.
